1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display (FPD) support, especially to an FPD support with a hinge assembly that connects an FPD to the FPD support.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A flat panel display (FPD) is mounted on an FPD support using a hinge. The hinge is mounted on the FPD support. The FPD is attached to the hinge to allow the FPD to rotate relative to the FPD support and to adjust an angle of the FPD.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional FPD support (60) stands on a surface and has a base (61) and an arm (62). The base (61) lies on the surface and has an edge. The arm (62) is formed on and protrudes obliquely from the edge of the base (61) and has a distal edge.
A conventional hinge (50) is attached to the distal edge of the arm (62) and has a bracket (51), a shaft, two springs (52), two FPD connectors (53), two biasing members (54) and two fasteners (55). The bracket (51) is attached to the distal edge of the arm (62). The shaft is mounted through the bracket (51) and has two ends. The springs (52) are respectively mounted around the shaft and each spring (52) has an inner end and an outer end. The inner end of the spring (52) is fastened to the bracket (51). The FPD connectors (53) are respectively and oppositely mounted around the shaft beside the springs (52) and respectively abut the outer ends of the springs (52). The biasing members (54) are respectively and oppositely mounted around the shaft beside the FPD connectors (53). The fasteners (55) respectively fasten onto the ends of the shaft to hold the biasing members (54) securely between the fasteners (55) and the FPD connectors (53).
An FPD is attached to the FPD connectors (53) of the hinge (50) to allow the FPD to rotate relative to the FPD support (60) and to adjust an angle of the FPD.
However, the conventional FPD support (60) is formed in one piece so the arm (62) and base (61) have fixed positions and relative sizes. Therefore, the base (61) of the conventional FPD support (60) is usually small for the convenience of storage and packaging. Consequently, when the FPD is attached to the conventional hinge (50), the conventional FPD support (60) might topple over and cause damages to the FPD.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a FPD supporter with a hinge assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.